


Held Tight

by sffan



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manji makes a small victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be.  
> 
> Original Notes:  
> Written for skripka for a drabble meme. Line: “I can’t believe you just said that!” Beta’d by emungere who, as always, found my missing commas and brought them back to the fic.

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Magatsu exclaims, his eyes wide with shock.

“What?” Manji drawls, scratching lazily at his chest. “What’s so unbelievable?”

“I did try to kill you,” Magatsu points out.

“Technically, you did kill me,” Manji corrects.

“That’s my point. We aren’t exactly friends.”

“We’re not exactly enemies right now, either.”

Magatsu doesn’t seem to have an answer, and silence falls between them.

“Well?” Manji asks. “You didn’t answer my question. It’s a pretty simple yes or no. Do you want to fuck? Or are you saving yourself for someone special…maybe Anotsu? Rin tells me he’s quite pretty.”

Magatsu springs to his feet, his face a cloud of anger, his hand drifting towards his sword. “How dare you! We…it’s…you’re disgusting!”

Manji laughs and reaches out and grabs Magatsu by the robes and yanks hard, pulling the younger man down on to his lap. Manji grabs Magatsu’s arms and pulls them down to his sides. Manji digs his fingers into the soft underside of Magatsu’s wrists, stopping Magatsu’s struggles with the pain. He leans in and breathes against Magatsu’s ear, “C’mon, tell me you haven’t thought about it. All that long hair and that sweet face. From what I hear, he could pass for a girl.”

“Let go of me, you bastard!” Magatsu exclaims, squirming in Manji’s lap.

“I don’t think so,” Manji murmurs against Magatsu’s neck before licking it slowly.

Magatsu’s next words are lost in a gasp of shock. Manji takes advantage of Magatsu’s open mouth and kisses him fiercely, tongue plunging in deep. Magatsu struggles futilely for a few moments before surrendering to the kiss.

Manji keeps hold of Magatsu’s wrists until Magatsu starts rocking against him, then he curls one hand around Magatsu’s back and draws him even closer. Their lips part only long enough for them to gasp for air before they plunge back into the next kiss.

Tongues collide and war together as fingers fumble to part robes and expose heated flesh. Manji grasps both of their cocks in one hand and begins to stroke. Magatsu shudders and digs his fingers into Manji’s shoulders, holding on for dear life as the pleasure builds and builds towards an intense orgasm. Grunting and panting, he throws back his head and gasps out Manji’s name as he spurts over the other man’s hand and cock.

“Fuck,” Manji curses, and his hips jerk hard, his come joining Magatsu’s on his fist.

Gasping for air, Manji holds Magatsu close and smirks against the heated flesh of his neck.

It is a small, petty victory, but he’ll take it anyway.


End file.
